Shemage
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinoko_Komori/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinoko_Komori/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kinoko_Komori/History Kinoko Komori, also known by her hero name, Shemage, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, where he is training there to become a Pro Hero. She is currently interning at an unknown agency, alongside fellow classmate, Shihai Kuroiro. Appearance: Kinoko is a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. She has a long fringe that completely covers her eyes, hiding most of her face, and her mouth is notably large. Un-obscured, her eyes are wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises are a warm brown color, her pupils little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms. Her hero costume consists of a turtleneck dress with long sleeves and furred cuffs, which is decorated with a red and white fly agaric pattern, matching the one on her mushroom cap-shaped hat. She wears pale pink knee-high boots with thick tan soles and frilled shafts, patterned with the same fly agaric as her dress, and around her waist is a dark brown belt with a large golden buckle. Altogether, her costume bears a strong resemblance to a mushroom, which is a reference to the Quirk she possesses. Personality: During the U.A. Sports Festival, Kinoko has her eyes hidden by her front bangs and wears a sullen expression, suggesting her to be very shy. However, Kinoko arrives at the Joint Training Battle alongside her classmates with a big smile, contrasting with her demeanor during the Sports Festival. When her teammate Shihai Kuroiro's plan fails, she excitedly initiates her part of the plan using her Mushroom Quirk, suggesting that her confidence has increased greatly, or at least that she is more comfortable around mushrooms. She enjoys using her Quirk which stems from her gleeful liking for mushrooms. She remembers the scientific name of all the mushrooms she can spawn and happily adds endearing honorifics to them. She also likes to make mushroom puns during a battle. However, she possesses a kind side as seen when she apologised to Fumikage Tokoyami for using too much of her Quirk on him and telling him to take necessary medicine to better himself. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: While the extent Kinoko's abilities have yet to be shown, she does possess a good handle on her Quirk's applications. She is able to create hordes of mushrooms in unexpected areas to surprise and overwhelm her opponents, as well as provide a smokescreen to simultaneously obscure her opponents' line of view and conceal the presence of both herself and her allies, especially Shihai, who excels in espionage. Neito Monoma stated that even though Kinoko has very low combat abilities, she is one to be feared. Because Fumikage failed to render Kinoko unconscious, the restrained fungus-producing heroine implemented mushrooms in his throat and lungs, effectively incapacitating the Jet-Black Hero through asphyxiation. Quirk - Mushroom: Mushroom: Kinoko's Quirk allows her to spread fungus spores from her body. The spores will quickly grow into full-grown mushrooms once they make contact with a solid surface. The mushrooms can grow from various surfaces, including Kinoko's surroundings, her own body, and even her opponent's body. They only last for 2-3 hours. The spores spread better in a humid environment. Equipment: * Squirt Guns: Kinoko possesses a pair of gun-like spray bottles. She uses them to raise the humidity in her surroundings to help her mushroom spores spread more efficiently. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Gunma Prefecture Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Amanda Gish Voice Actor